bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Judy
|voice actor= Laura Silverman |family= Nana |occupation = Krei's personal assistant |status= Alive |likes = |dislikes = Keeping secrets Working on holidays |animator(s)= |designer(s)=}}Judy is an employee at Krei Tech Industries and Alistair Krei's personal assistant, who he trusts with the companies secrets, despite her dislike of keeping such secrets. She is a minor character that has a silent role in the ''Big Hero 6'' film, while having a speaking role in its follow up TV series. Personality While the film didn't show much of her personality, the TV series shows that Judy is loyal and bright. Appearance Judy has short black hair, and wears glasses. History Judy's first appearance is when she goes to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with her boss to admire the projects of future students, including Hiro Hamada. Krei tries buying Hiro's Microbots, though Hiro is advised to refuse so Krei tries to steal one instead, but is discovered and goes away with Judy. When Big Hero 6 discovered Krei's Silent Sparrow, footage of the project showed that Judy was also present on the test. Judy's seen again in "Big Roommates 2", some time after the aforementioned event, Krei reveals he created a prototype neurotransmitter and kept hidden in a warehouse, ripping off Hiro's idea because the original neurotransmitter was destroyed and lost forever. Judy pointed out it was a rip-off, but Krei told her it was an improved version and was legally different enough to avoid being sued. Unknown to both, a thief named Dibs was overhearing their conversation, and when they go away, Dibs takes the headband as he heard Krei say it would be worth billions, but then Dibs suffers an accident with it and Honey Lemon's chem-purse, therefore turning into a mutant. Dibs later kidnaps Krei because he wanted to know how to control the headband, so Bluff Dunder reports about this and interviews Judy, who says Krei will be in their thoughts—and that if Krei was watching, she was going home early because he had approved it last week. In "Aunt Cass Goes Out", Judy is with Krei at the presentation for Krei Tech's new product, Buddy Guards. Go Go, Fred, Baymax and Hiro had attended, and when the presentation ended, all approached Krei questioning him about the drones' safeguard protocols, but Krei didn't care what they said and simply said it did have many "awesome" safeguards. Hiro then asked Judy about it, but she said that officially it did have safeguards. Both however later go to the SFIT asking for Hiro and his friends' help when they find that the robots were turning haywire, but Krei rudely told them that otherwise he'd reveal that they are Big Hero 6. Krei is later sold a "cutting-edge technology" chip by an anonymous bidder, getting it at his yacht, but the Mad Jacks attack the "Kreifisher" yacht. Krei and Judy are saved by Hiro, Baymax and Fred, but Krei does not reveal what he was doing there. Krei then tells her about the chip, but she warns that if someone had hired the Mad Jacks then the chip must be invaluable. Right then, the Jacks kidnap Krei and Big Hero 6 go out to stop them. When Krei is back at his office, his assistant tells him that he should give the chip to his crew so they can inspect it, but Krei had become too paranoid to give it to anyone, then inserts into his computer. Much to Krei's anger, he sees that the drive was empty, and instead was a way for Obake to hack into Krei Tech's files. Judy is seen again in "Big Problem", after Krei is nearly attacked by a mutant beast, Go Go, Honey and Fred arrive to inquire about what had happened since the monster had previously invaded Fred's Mansion. Judy tells them that Krei only hid the whole time, but when Krei frowned, she added that he did it "heroically". Appearances Gallery AlKrei.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2293.jpg Voila.jpg Krei with assistant.png Krei assistant warehouse.png AssistantBR2.png Krei shows headband.png Krei hides neurotransmitter.png Wasabi watches news.png Assistant Interviewed.png Krei Employee.png Krei face change.png Krei Invisible Head.png Krei presentation end.png Assistant and Hiro.png Krei and assistant with drone.png Krei and assistant at SFIT.png Krei hides.png Fred Krei.png Surprisingly cautious.png Jack captures Krei.png Krei with chip.png Obake spying on Krei.png Krei looks at his photos.png Krei tea.png Honey Go Go and Assistant.png Internabout 5.jpg Internabout 16.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females